


Sam's hair cut

by Crowleyslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas/Sam - Freeform, M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyslover/pseuds/Crowleyslover
Summary: The boys are working a case and Sam pushes Dean away just in time of a witch's spell.





	Sam's hair cut

They just caught the last witch of the coven, right before Sam killed her, she cast an incomplete spell on Sam. The boys didn't know what the witch did, but they would find out soon. As they just finished putting their guns and knifes away, Sam's hair grew about an inch (which neither of them noticed). Once they arrived at the bunker, they were exhausted beyond belief, so they said there good nights to one another.

The next day Sam woke up and he knew something was off about him, but he couldn't place it. He walked out of his bedroom in only his boxers (because it was Deans turn to do the laundry he Dean always waited til the last minute to do it) to the shower. It so happened that Dean was walking to the kitchen.

Dean looked up to see Sam walking to the bathroom in his freaking boxers again. *And of course that's the first thing that I saw when Sam's perfect ass was swaying back and forth to the bathroom* "Ummm... Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?" Sam turned around STILL not noticing anything different.

"What in gods name happened to your hair!" I said as I tried to hide my growing boner through very thin (and my last pair of) PJ bottoms.

"What are you talking about De? Threes nothing wrong with my hair!"

*I start laughing by this point* "Dude did you check the mirror this morning?"

"No, but I'm starting to think that I should have!" Sam started to yell as he ran (beautifully) to the bathroom.

*When has Dean started to call his brother Beautiful? Dean decided to ponder about that later.* Dean was having a hard time breathing because of Sam's LONG hair, and when I say LONG I MEAN LLOONNGG!

"WHAT IN HELL DID THAT WITCH DO TO MY HAIR!" Sam was still trying to decide if he wanted to sob, or laugh, when I arrived to the bathroom, the sight before me made me laugh even harder. Sam, still deciding what he wanted to do, at the sink with a look of astonishment on his face, with ELBOW LENGTH HAIR.

"I guess she just had to do something to change perfection!" I immediately stopped laughing right after. *DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!*

Just as I stopped laughing I HEARD Sam's hair swish as he looked at me in surprise or disgust. I couldn't even figure what it was as I ran to my room, and locked the room. I am trying to figure out what I'm going to tell him and what I said meant when I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away Sam"

"Dean what did you mean by the witch and changing perfection?"

I didn't respond to what Sam said, because I didn't know how to. I was still trying to figure it out myself, when I heard Sam walk away. I didn't realize that my heart was beating as fast as it was, but when Sam walked away my heart started to calm down.

When I was done having a panic attack, and I knew that Sam was in the shower. I was walking to the kitchen searching for food, but my mind had something else (or someone else) to think of. *Sam in a shower* *My Sammy getting wet* *My Sammy getting wet with nothing on* * Sammy getting wet with nothing holding his huge wet thick cock* I shook my head trying to get Sam's cock image out of my head, but it was failing it only shook the picture, which in return moved his cock around.

When I bent down to pick up a spoon that I didn't know that I was holding, I realized how hard I was. The only reason I even noticed that I was hard, was because when I bent down it shot a painful shock up my spine that made me moan a little to loud. Thankfully Sam was still in the shower.

When Sam got out of the shower finally, I had finished my breakfast and was watching T.V. I heard Sam going through the cupboards when I realized that he was even out of the shower, thankfully by this time my erection had gone down a lot. Then I made the mistake of turning around to see Sam and his ridiculously long hair that was still wet (sense that we didn't own a hair dryer, he had to let it air dry). The image I JUST got out of my mind popped back into my vision, and I swear that I heard another moan come out of my unforgiving throat. Thankfully Sam was to far away to hear it.

"De why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what Sammy Boy?"

"Like you want some pie, but your looking at me, and we dint have any pie."

"Its just that I swear I saw some in your hands. Pie that is." I turned around before he could see the blush creeping up my neck. *And I have my second erection today just within an hour of each other. And because of Sammy, my Brother Sammy of all people*

Sam plopped his perfect ass in the seat right next to me. I turned to look at him again and I swore that I saw his hair grow another inch! It must have been the way Sam sat next to me.

After an hour of sitting in an uncomfortable silence, Sam decided to put in a movie, which i totally didn't mind. I swear that he sat even closer to me, but I could just be imaging it. Half way through the movie Sam fell asleep with his head on my shoulder. I went to turn off the movie sense I was not watching it at all, but apparently Sam had other ideas.

When I tried to get up Sam cuddled to me. He turned so he was facing the back of the couch with his head in my lap. I was trying to calm my body down when I felt it. His breathing was right on my growing erection.

I tried to wake him up again, but this time he actually woke up.

"Sam did you stay up researching again?"

"Ummhmmm."

"You should go to bed and go back to sleep"

"Could you help me? I don't think that I could make it to my room"

*Of course he would say that* "I can, but you and your moose hair need to get off me first."

I sat glued to my spot as I watched Sam sit up with his now waist length hair. I watched those beautiful hazel eyes half lidded looking at me with such need. *Of course I thought that his eyes were needy, maybe it was that he just needs some sleep...*

As I helped Sam and his ridiculously long hair up to his room, Sam needed all the support he could get, because he was putting all of his weight on my shoulder just to stand up enough to get to his room.

Thankfully his bedroom was the first one, I dint think that Sam could have made it any farther. As I got Sam sat up in bed he fell over so his head was on the pillows. I tried to pull the blanket up to cover him, when Sam sat up hugged me and drug me down onto him.

I just froze there, until my head got back to were its suppose to be. I tried to snake out of his grasp, but failing horribly. Sam just pulled me into his chest, and then he was out like a light. I kept trying to get away as I felt his heart beat slow, as well as mine as my eyelids began to close on their own.

As I woke up, I still felt Sam's arms around me in a comforting embrace. As I began to fully awaken I realized that some time when we were asleep i turned over and became the little spoon. And honestly I was totally alright with that, up until I felt Sam squirm. He held me tighter and pressed his erection in between my legs. I moaned softly, but it still woke up Sam.

As Sam was waking up he kept me close not daring to let me leave. *I'm starting to think he had this planned* The next thing I realized Sam was on top of me only inches away from my face. I closed the distance quickly, not bothering to think about what Sam wanted.

Although it seems that that was what Sam wanted me to do, because he moaned softly and pressed his body to mine. The kiss started sweet and slow but as we kept kissing it deepened into one of pure passion. I moved my tongue across his bottom lip asking permission to enter his mouth and my Sammy opened up to accept me. We explored each others mouths until we were panting into each others mouths.

I opened my eye to look at Sam, to find lust blown hazel eyes that were just boring into mine. This time he kissed me so sweetly and gently and i put all of my emotions into that one kiss, even the emotions that I didn't know that I had. This kiss turned heated again as we wanted more and more of each other. Next thing I know we are tearing our offensive clothing off (not that we had many on in the first place.) My hands wanted to touch as much as they could as Sam did the same. Sam's fingers found their way to one of my nipples as he pinched it I moaned, an Sammy Boy just smiled into our kiss.

One of my hands found its way up to the top of Sam's hair and the other found its way to his perfect round ass. Sam was kissing his way down my face and into my neck, I turned my head so he could get better access to it. I teased the ring of muscles of Sam's ass and he moaned into my neck while pushing his ass onto my finger. I didn't pull my finger away fast enough when Sam rocked back, and my finger went into him up to the first knuckle. At that Sam moaned even louder.

I took my opportunity and flipped us, the look of power faded away from Sam's eyes and was replaced by shock and lust. I didn't get much farther when Sam sat up and went looking for something around the bed. After looking for about 30 seconds he found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube.

"You were prepared for this?"

"Its kind of hard not to, when all you wear around here are those super thin pj bottoms. I absolutely love Landry day because I get to see you in them."

I kissed him passionately. Sam knew how to play me like a harp. I sat up again and took the lube from Sam and put a little on my fingers. I looked at Sam and he just nodded to me. I spread his legs as far as they would go. I had to just look at my baby boy for a second. I was pulled out of my hot daze, when Sam tried to sit up. I pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed his hands to the head board.

Sam just looked at me questionably, but it didn't last long as I pushed the first digit into him. He moaned again, sending shivers down my spine. I felt him relax after a few, and I knew he was ready for more. I shoved the rest of my finger up and then I slid it out. Sam groaned at the absent heat. It didn't last long as I was putting my finger back into him, and finger fucking him until he was rocking back on to me. I pushed another finger into him and trying to open him up. I kept doing this until I was up to four fingers, Sam was a wriggling mess. He was asking for more, but I had other plans.

I pulled out two fingers out, then began fishing for his prostate. It wasn't to hard to find, but when I hit it I knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, so I hit it a few more times until he came so hard he hit my face. I pulled out my fingers and again Sam groaned at the loss, but I had to taste him. And when I put his cum in my mouth it was the best thing I had ever tasted. Even above burgers. I wiped all of him off of me and finished it, not wanting to waste one drop of the most addicting taste.

When I was finished cleaning up I unlocked the hand cuffs. Sam immediately pulled me down for a heavy kiss. Sam was so into the kiss that he didn't even realize my change of position. I was lined up with his entrance. Sam moaned so loud, when I shoved in completely, I had to pause or I was going to come right then, but I wanted this to be strong not quick.

"Move or I'm going to take control"

His voice shook me from my lust induced haze. I began to trust into him at a slow pace, trying to find his prostate again. I moved his hips up an inch or two, and Sam moaned my name so loud, I thought that I was going to come again, but I calmed down enough for Sam to catch his breath.

As soon as I knew that Sam was getting restless again, I trust into him with all that I had. The only thing that I heard was both of us moaning each others names, as I hit Sam's prostate with every thrust. With in about five minutes Sam was hard again, and we were both moaning puddles of lust for each other. A few more thrusts and Sam blew harder this time I saw stars as he clenched around me and Sam yelling my name loud enough I swear one of our neighbors (if we had any) would have heard us. It didn't take me to long to finish with a universe behind my eyes as I screamed Sam's name.

It took awhile for us to catch our breaths, but when we did I was the first to speak.

"So Did you have this planned" I waved at us and the bed

"Actually, I've been waiting you for a while now. I just didn't know what to do, until earlier this morning when you saw me walking to the bathroom."

Neither one of us even realized that Sam's hair grew about another 3 feet, with in the last hour until I looked at the mess we made.

"We NEED to do Landry. HOLY SHIT SAM YOUR HAIR!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?"

"We just need to cut it, that's all"

"NO, THIS IS HOW IT ALL STARTED! I'm not giving you or my hair up"

"OK I'm not going to fight this one. Let me get us cleaned up and then we'll get some more sleep"

"Sounds perfect to me" Sam smiled his most beautiful smile

I went to the bathroom to get fresh towels and new sheets, when I got back Sam had the bed stripped and ready for the new ones, but he still had me dripping out of him. I walked up behind him, I hugged my beloved brother, then I dropped to my knees.

"What are you doing Dean?"

"I'm giving you a taste." I wiped some of my cum onto my finger and raised it up so Sam could lick it off.

"You taste like heaven, I love the way you taste."

"And you are the most addicting taste I've ever encountered" I looked into Sam's Hazel eyes and we shared a knowing glance that this was not the first time this was going to happen.

I turned my head to finish cleaning Sam up. When I was done we got to the bed, then we got IN the bed and fell asleep facing each other.

I woke up before Sam again, but this time I was able to get away. So I went to the kitchen and found our heavy duty scissors. I looked up to a showsh sound.

"Dean why are you naked in the kitchen?"

"I was just about to call for you?"

"Will it require me to undress?"

"No it wont. I need you to bind Sam with his belly facing the mattress he is sleeping on currently. With his hands and feet spread. Can you do that Cas?"

"Of course. Done, but why would you ask me to do something like that?"

"Because I need to cut off his hair."

We turn our heads toward the direction of Sam shaking the bed trying to break his invisible bonds.

"You will see once you get to see Sammy."

We walked back over to Sam's room and see Sam still trying to break free

"I HEARD YOU SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT CUTTING OFF MY HAIR! CAS! UNBIND ME!"

"No, I was indicted by Dean to bind you until the job was done."

"Good boy, Cas"

"Thanks Dean." I saw a blush creeping into Cas' cheeks and couldn't help but to blush myself

I was pulled out of my trance, when Sam trying to break free again.

"Oh No, Baby Boy. You are going to stay right there while we cut off your hair. It is getting way to long." I said as I crawled on top of Sam's back.

"I will keep his hands and feet tied as long as I can help you Dean."

Sam and I both looked at Cas, not remembering when he took off his clothes. Both the look of surprise and shock were on our faces.

"Of course you can help Cas. Come on up." I said as I slapped Sam's ass. Sam moaned involuntarily at that.

"Thank you Dean." said Cas as he straddled Sam's ass, not realizing that he was supporting a boner, that was being pushed into Sam's entrance.


End file.
